


What Happened In the Produce Section

by papermoon2719



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: The reason peaches always seem to make you grin like an idiot now.





	What Happened In the Produce Section

It happens accidentally, in the produce section, of all places.

You normally do your shopping on Friday, since the sales start Thursday and the grocery store is on your way home from work. But that week you had a late meeting scheduled, so you decided to do your shopping early.

You felt the stare when you were picking out peaches. It was late July, the perfect time for them, and you couldn’t resist. In fact, every time you encounter the smell of ripe peaches, or feel the soft flesh beneath your fingers, this is the day that comes to mind.

You’ve just dropped a third large fruit in the bag when the hairs on the back of your neck prickle, and you know someone has their eye on you. You look up, thinking it may be a client. You run into them every now and then, but you try your best to keep things short and professional since you’re not in session. You look up, glancing around, curiosity borderlining on paranoia as you realize you don’t recognize anyone there.

After a moment you spot him. He’s standing on the other side of the display. He’s tall, wearing a baseball cap, with a basket slung over one large forearm. Something about him  _does_  seem oddly familiar, but you can’t quite place him.

At first you think you may have been imagining things – no way was a man that attractive staring at  _you_  – but then your eyes meet. Your stomach flips and you send a small, nervous smile his way. He smiles back, then breaks eye contact.

_That was weird,_ you think as you set the peaches in your cart and turn to walk away. You mentally scold yourself for getting your hopes up when he doesn’t say anything to stop you.  _See? He’s not interested. He just happened to look up the same time you did._

You try not to put yourself down too much as you check out, smiling at Tildi, the same woman who seems to check you out every week. You tip the bag boy, taking your groceries and heading out of the store. You’ve only taken a few steps towards the street when you hear him.

“Ma’am!”

You instinctively turn, your heart skipping a beat when you see Blue Eyes headed towards you. You stop, smiling again. You try to ignore the wave of anxious nausea when he catches up with you. You quickly notice he seems to be as nervous as you are, shifting the bag in his arms and breaking eye contact often.

“I, uh,” he starts, peering at you from under long eyelashes. “I know this probably seems odd, and I would completely understand if you turn me down flat, but I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me some time.”

Honestly, you’re shocked. Which means you don’t answer right away. Which means he immediately thinks you’re going to say no. He begins to turn away, muttering an apology when your brain cells start firing again.

“Yes!” you say, maybe a little too enthusiastically. The smile that he gives you makes it completely worth it, though.

“Okay,” he says, looking at you for a moment. “Do you like Italian?”

You grin and nod. “Yeah, I’m a fan,” you answer. He nods.

“There’s this great place around the corner,” he suggests. “Are you free tomorrow night?”

You nod and agree to meet him at 7:30. You’re about to bid him farewell when he chuckles.

“I’m Steve, by the way.”

“Y/N,” you answer, smiling back. He grins wider and nods.

“Alright. See you tomorrow night, Y/N,” he says finitely.

As you part ways you feel like you could take on the world.


End file.
